transformersnature_of_the_beastfandomcom-20200216-history
Doradas
Brief History Known as "The Lost City", Doradas (originally known as Doradar Rraskq) is an until recently unknown colony of Cybertronians living on Earth, hidden in plain sight under the protection of a temporal bubble that locks them outside the normal flow of time. Originally meant to be a safe haven for cult worshipers of Onyx Prime, it quickly evolved into a military bastion engaged in a secret war against Unicron and the Corrupted. Culture Doradas's culture focuses almost exclusively on two things: Onyx Prime, and the city's preservation against the forces of the Unmaker. Onyx, being the founder and focal point of the original cult that founded the city, is given almost exclusive reverence by Doradans. It was he who sent the Titan Chela to act as a guardian, and it is through his Mask that they boast the raw might of beasts to resist the low call of the Black Hole. It is this yawning, hungry hole in the ground that caused Doradas to develop into a fervent military society -- all of its people are guards meant to keep intruders away from it. Their fierce desire to protect what the city contains equates to them being hostile to trespassers, while further not allowing said trespassers to leave and jeopardize its location. However, they are willing to take in outsiders to bolster their numbers, should they prove worthy by passing the mental trial provided by one of their Spheres. Due to the nature of the Black Hole, avarice is seen as the ultimate vice and is violently fought against, rendering the Doradans highly communal despite the city being run as a monarchy. Notable Figures Septet: current Queen of Doradas Deadfall: leader of the Violet Priests Swoop: commander of the aerial division of the Felian Guard known as the Storm-Divers Jowl: commander of the ground division of the Felian Guard known as the Earth-Shakers Songbird: Chela's speaker, and the original founder of the colony Heyday: master of the Time Keepers tasked with maintaining the time bubble Zulu: Heyday's lieutenant Notable Places The Black Hole: a yawning, hungry, circular hole in the earth, ringed by what look like fangs, that is said to be a twisted, vile mockery of the Well of Allsparks. It is from here that Corrupticons most often emerge. Sealing Shrine: a temple building that completely covers the Black Hole Priest Barracks: two arc buildings surrounding the Shrine where the Violet Priests reside Grand Promenade: a large thoroughfare that runs north to south Queen's Palace: where Septet lives; lies at the northern end of the Promenade Guard Barracks: buildings attached to the Queen's Palace where the Felian Guard live Pyramid of the Three Faces: a large step pyramid structure where the Triptych Mask of Onyx is stored and guarded Pyramid of the Dark Sun: another step pyramid where prospecting Violet Priests are trained Pyramid of the Red Eye: a step pyramid where Songbird resides; the structure is topped by a giant red lens, said to be one of Chela's optics. Time Keeper's Tower: a large tower that is designed to keep the time bubble around Doradas stable Chela's Roost: also known as "the Roost" or "the Nest", this is a large valley behind the Queen's Palace where the golden Titan Chela sleeps Unleash the Beast ffff Trivia * Doradas is merely the Anglicized pronunciation of the original Doradar Rraskq ** ''Doradar Rraskq ''roughly means "Golden-Wing"; the city is named after the Titan Chela * It is much easier for a human to gain entry to Doradas than a fellow Cybertronian; without a Doradan Sphere to harmonize a Cybertronian to the time bubble, the region where it resides can be walked through with the subject being none the wiser. ** Humans stumbling into the time bubble and seeing its golden color palette are where some stories of El Dorado and Paititi originated. * The Storm-Diver captain Swoop is a former Relkana and bears the power to erect force fields; was not always a Dinobot -- his physical transition was thanks to the Mask, and because of Vector's tampering with history to hide Doradas, he was quite simply forgotten as if he had never existed. * Jowl is one of the few non-Relkana individuals to have fought the Corrupticon Setback and lived to tell about it, though he nearly lost one of his optics in the process. * Songbird has a unique means of communicating with Chela: musical vocalizations. Category:Places Category:Colonies Category:Unleash the Beast